The War For Enduron Prime
by ErwinYukari
Summary: Join the Imperial Guardsmen of the 23rd Alexandria Elipson as they destroy the chaos threat on the world of Enduron Prime. Forward For The Emperor! DISCONTINUED. I may rewrite in future.
1. Loading

_Authors Note: Hey, this is my first story, all criticism is welcome, but __please__**no swearing. **__Don't worry, I'll change to normal writing in the second chapter, this is just an opening, please don't be deterred from the story because of this chapter. Also I __**n**__**eed**__ names for the __**male**__ main character, please feel free to give me some, if it helps he'll be a commissar. Thanks, Kasrkin-Ghost.  
><em> 

WELCOME TO THE IMPERIAL GUARD INTERNAL NETWORK...  
>PLEASE ENTER REGIMENT  
>23RD ALEXANDRIA ELIPSON LOADING...<br>PLEASE ENTER COMPANY, PLATOON AND SQUAD/  
>1 COMPANY 1 PLATOON 1 SQUAD LOADING...<br>PLEASE ENTER NAME/  
>LT COL ADRIAN HAWKSON...<br>LOADING...

WELCOME LIEUTENANT COLONEL. PLEASE SELECT A FILE/

LOADING BATTLE REPORTS...

PLEASE SELECT A BATTLE/

LOADING ENDURON PRIME...

Enduron Prime was a harsh uninhabitable world in the Segmentum Solar. It was first discovered in M32-145 and cleansed of the –CLASSIFIED- Legion which inhabited its surface. Soon the planet was mined heavily for its adamantium and ceramite. In M41-997 the chaos space marines of the Silver Paladins had attacked. In response the Imperial Guard regiments of the 9th Vendoland, 23rd Alexandria Elipson, 4th Cadian, 562nd Mordian, 1871st Konigswelt, 73rd Bostonian Mechanized and the 8th Bostonian Mechanized attacked the surface. The Ordo Malleus sent three squads of Grey Knights to assist the invasion and the Raven Guard and the Novamarines sent half a company each.

Imperial Guard casualties were: 46.58%  
>Space Marine and Grey Knights casualties were: 21%<p>

Result: Imperial Victory, 9th Vendoland and 4th Cadian remained as peace keepers. Silver Paladins exterminated. 562nd Mordian executed after they turned traitor.

PLEASE SELECT ANOTHER FILE/  
>SHUT DOWN INITIATED. PLEASE SAVE ALL YOUR WORK AND\OR OTHER FILES. MAY THE EMPEROR SHINE DOWN UPON YOU...<br>IMPERIAL GUARD INTERNAL NETWORK IS SHUTTING DOWN...


	2. File: Finding Out

_Author's Note: Heres chapter two, hope it's liked, please reveiw! Thanx to The Templar for giving the Commissar's name! :D Kasrkin-Ghost_

When he entered the grey, concealed bunker he took off his great coat and put it carefully on the maroon coat and hat stand next to him. His assistant, a female kasrkin, handed him some paper. Some of the papers were for executions or discipline, others for promotions and some were even for recommendation for medals. As he entered his small office he had to bend down, so that he wouldn't scrap his mohawk on the doorframe. Though most commissars wouldn't even allow their men to have mohawks, he quite liked his. He had gotten the mohawk five years back, whilst serving with the 141st Praetorian, and had died it black shortly after.

He sat down at his light brown, oak desk and looked at the first of many papers that had been handed to him. It was from Colonel Matthew Daniels, the commanding officer of the 409th Cadian Airborne, the letter told him of the Colonel's sorrow for the loss of the 23rd Alexandria Elipson's commanding officer, and recommended Major Adrian Hawkson for promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. He put that letter to the side; he knew that Adrian Hawkson could be quite immature.

Commissar Ash Siear sighed, and then grabbed more paper work. A letter from Sergeant Riley, one of the five Kasrkin sergeants, asking for severe punishment to a group of guardsmen who had fled the scene of battle, and then had the nerve to pull not one, but two pranks on the Kasrkin squads. Commissar Siear thought highly of the Kasrkins, they were all that was left of the 57th Cadian. The 57th had been killed to all but five Kasrkin squads on Mitchworld, at the hands of Hive Fleet Hydra. When they had joined the Alexandrians, Commissar Siear had quite liked the Kasrkins. He had even seconded one of their squads as his personal bodyguards, and another to the colonel and the major. But he hated the times when he had to put up with their Cadian pride. He just put that letter in the bin next to his desk. The next letter came from Lord General Vance Stubbs. Commissar Siear opened it, and read the letter.

Dear Lord Commissar Ashley Augustus Siear attached to the 23rd Alexandria Elipson,  
>By the will of our lord, the God-Emperor, your unit will join Task Force Raven, in the retaking of Enduron Prime from the chaos powers. Please notify your regiment's commanding officer of this development as soon as possible.<br>Regards LGen. Vance Stubbs  
>Thought for the day: A good officer commands without doubt. A good solider follows without question.<p>

Commissar Siear pulled out his data pad and forwarded the message to Major Adrian Hawkson. He then collected his power fist, bolt pistol and commissarial great coat, but purposely forgetting his commissarial cap. He called for his Kasrkin bodyguards and turned to leave the bunker. Ducking once again, whilst leaving the room, the commissar walked out to meet the troops and tell them off their new assignment. Following his every step, were his ever loyal Kasrkin bodyguards.

She heard Commissar Siear call for her. Corporal Alexia Varnus got up from her desk in front of his office, turned off her data pad and grabbed her grenade launcher. As the commissar walked out of his office, she was caught in awe. His silver power fist, black coat and mohawk made him very intimidating. She knew that at least five of the Kasrkins and countless guardsmen had tried to copy him. Most had failed, although her sergeant hadn't. His chocolate brown mohawk, wasn't as intimidating as the commissar's, but it still scared a few guardsmen here and there. She herself preferred her short, tomboyish, bright orange hair. Although this meant she was usually at the receiving end of her squad's jokes.

She saluted the commissar, and he saluted back, "Fetch the rest of your squad!" he ordered.

She ran to the Kasrkin's barracks and opened the door to be greeted by the squad's flamer.

"What's the rush?" he asked, "Has there been a fire?"

He and several of the other Kasrkins started laughing. Alexia just ignored them and turned to her sergeant, Sergeant Riley.

"Sir, Commissar Siear requests our presence, Sir!" she said.

"Very well, form up!" he ordered.

The Kasrkins grabbed all their gear, and followed Sergeant Riley to where Commissar Siear was waiting. Riley, put his Hell Pistol in its holster, and approached Commissar Siear. The Commissar turned and looked Riley up and down.

"We're ready to go, sir!" Riley told him.

"Good, round up all the men, I want them here at fourteen hundred hours, get to it!" Commissar Siear ordered.

"I'll instruct the men immediately!" Riley replied. He then turned to his Kasrkins, "One Company each, go! I'll get our brethren!"

Riley ran back to the Kasrkin compound, and left his squad to decide which companies they would go to by themselves. Alexia got stuck with fourth company, or as they were known to the regiment, 'Those Drunken Idiots'. As she neared their compound the smell of cheap amsec and iho-sticks found its way to her nose. She engaged the rebreather on her armour and walked up to the command tent. As she opened its door she found Captain Salec knocked out on the floor, three of his teeth around him. As she got closer she saw him move and heard drunken laughter.

"Boo!" Captain Salec said as he jumped up.

He looked disappointed when she didn't even react at all. He started picking up the false teeth on the ground, and flattened his hair. She saluted him, and he lazily saluted back.

"Sir, Commissar Siear requests your company's attendance outside the hall at fourteen hundred hours." Alexia told him.

"Wait," He said, "How come... you you wasn't scareded?" he asked.

"Because, sir, I could tell, when you laughed, sir." She replied.

"Oh."

"Sir, you should probably sober up, sir."

With that Alexia saluted again and left the compound. She hated going to fourth company. They were always drunk, high or pulling pranks. She often wondered why Commissar Siear hadn't dealt with them yet. She made it back to the hall five or six minutes early, and glad for this she sat down to rest. Soon the entire regiment, except for fourth company was in the hall, fourth company showed up twenty minutes late, and drew everyone's glares. Alexia got up, and walked over to Sergeant Riley and Commissar Siear. Saluting she began talking to them;

"Sirs, everyone is here now." She said.

"Good, and not too soon it would appear." Sergeant Riley replied.

"I'll address the men then." Commissar Siear said.

"Sir, If you don't mind, what exactly are you going to tell them?" Alexia asked.

"Soon enough you'll find out." Commissar Siear replied.

"Very well, sir." Alexia replies.

Commissar Siear turned and climbed the staircase to the podium that had been set up. Alexia turned and joined the Kasrkins. The Kasrkins followed after Commissar Siear up to the podium, and stood behind him. Alexia noticed someone else was climbing the stairs to the podium. She was about to tell Sergeant Riley, when she noticed that he had already noticed the stranger.

"Halt, who goes their?" He asked.

"It's me, Major Hawkson." The stranger replied. "Commissar Siear requested my presence, now, stand aside!"

"Yes, sir."

Alexia turned to watch the commissar give his speech. He was always good at inspiring the regiment.

"Men, the campaign here on Reichensten has been a tough one!" he started, "However, we prevailed over the foul green skins, and showed them the Emperor's light. Though all victories come at a cost. We lost a great man when Colonel Davidson was shot in the head. However, I have here a man suitable to replace him. Major Hawkson, please step forward."

Major Hawkson stepped up to Commissar Siear.

"Major Hawkson, you are now promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, these men are now yours to lead."

"Thank you, Commissar!" LtCol. Hawkson replied, "Men, I was informed twenty minutes ago, that we are being sent to the planet of Enduron Prime, to fight the arch-enemy and retake the planet in the Emperor's name! Though thankfully not on our own, five other regiments of the Guard will be joining us, and if I've heard correctly some Angles of Death, may be joining us too!"

"OORAH!" shouted the men from the regiment.

"OO-hic-RAH!" Fourth Company shouted a second late.


	3. File: Transport

_Author's Note: It's a kind of sort chapter, not my best work, but hey, I don't care! I am using """ to separate POVs instead of the usual ***, because Fan-Fiction won't let me use ***. Yes, Task Force Raven is ripped from World in Conflict (A great game), because the name **[spoilers]** suits what happens latter in the story. Well, that's enough spoilers for one day! - Kasrkin-Ghost _

A dark, ominous shadow filled the sky above Alexia. As the shadow drew nearer, she noticed weapons on it, a lascannon and two heavy bolters. When the Kasrkins noticed the shadow, some grabbed weapons, others just starred. Sergeant Riley picked his power sword up off a crate. He then moved quickly towards the shadow. The shadow's rear hatch opened, and Sergeant Riley walked in and took a seat. The rest of the Kasrkins began to file into the Valkyrie Transporter. Alexia was second to last to enter, followed by the squad's flamer, Ghost.

Alexia hated Ghost. She hated him for two strong reasons. One, he always made fun of her for being the only redhead in the 57th Cadian, and secondly, he never told anyone his real name. Growing up on Cadia, Alexia had always been told by her father; "Cowards hide in shadows." Alexia believed that, by not telling anyone his name, the Ghost was a coward and everyone knows that Cadian hate cowards. She always thought that Ghost brought shame to the regiment, or what was left of it anyway.

The flight up to the ship, in the Valkyrie, seemed to take forever. Alexia had ended up sitting next to Medical Officer James Nitrate. Nitrate never spoke to anyone, not since the Reichenstein campaign. So, Alexia spent the first half hour cleaning her Grenade Launcher, and then she prayed to the God-Emperor, finally that was followed by sleep. Sergeant Riley woke all the Kasrkins when they neared their final destination, a troopship named _The Star Of The Emperor_. Grabbing her gear Alexia stepped into the troop bay.

"""

Commissar Siear walked up to the bridge of _The Star Of The Emperor_. As the doors opened he was met by a Naval Commissar. Judging by the name badge, his name was Commissar Fec.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Commissar!" Commissar Fec greeted.

"Afternoon," Commissar Siear replied, "May I speak with your captain?"

"Right this way."

Commissar Fec showed him around the bridge, the tour finishing at a large chair. In the chair sat a man in his late fifties, his graying hair matching his uniform perfectly. His left arm was robotic, and gripped a sword on his belt. The captain turned around, and faced the two commissars.

"Commissar Fec," The captain greeted, "Who is this man?"

"I am Lord Commissar Siear," Commissar Siear replied, "Attached to the 23rd Alexandria Elipson. I have come to make a request."

"Well spit it out!" The captain said, as Commissar Fec retreated back to his post.

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some of your naval trooper's guns, so my men can get some target practice whilst on board."

"I see…" The Captain replied, "No! I will not have trigger happy land lovers, running around with guns on my ship!"

With a wet slap the Captain's body hit the ground. Blood squirting all over the crew. Many gasped, or got up to run. Commissar Fec's Auto Pistol stopped them. Two more bodies hit the ground. Red stains marked the place. Blood was beginning to pool and the observation windows were completely red.

"Captain Hark, that is not way to speak to a Lord Commissar!" Commissar Fec shouted, "As for you two, you deserted your posts, may the God-Emperor have mercy on you. Gunner Daniel and First-Mate Aaronson get a mop and clean up this mess! Gunner Karlburg, move the dead bodies! My Lord, I will send the guns to your regiment."

"Thank you Commissar." Commissar Siear said, the shock vissable on his face as he left.

_Only seventy-five days till we get off this ship_, he thought.

"""

Alexia stood in the line, Sergeant Riley ahead of her, and the men of the 9th Vendoland ahead of him. The 57th Cadian was last to leave the ship, something the Kasrkins had loved. It had meant more time practising with the autoguns the navy had lent them. Alexia had enjoyed fireing the autogun, it was so different from her hellgun. Alexia's grey, pink and black amour was locked in her the locker at the front of the line, and as such she was only wearing her cream fatigues. Her shirt wasn't tucked in. Sergeant Riley only let her and Private Chloe Guerrero get away with this. It would be better for the men in her squad to face a chaos marine in close combat, rather than have their shirts untucked.

Two hundred and three days on that ship had been hell. She'd had enough of Ghost after ten days, and had locked him in a cupboard for the most part of day eleven. She had received latrine duty for two weeks for that. But it had been worth it. As she neared the front of line she saw the guardsmen receiving their uniforms back. It was then that she realized all the Kasrkin uniforms were gone.

"Sergeant," She said, "Where's our amour?"

"That's a good question!" he replied.

As they neared the front of the line they noticed ten Alexandrian uniforms. Their desert camo sticking out like a sore thumb next to mixed with the Vendolanders green. 'Fourth Company First Squad' was quite clearly emblazed on the chest plates. The Kasrkins looked further down, only to see their hell-guns replaced by lasguns and their names signed off on the registry.

"Well, I'll look the other way at dinner." Sergeant Riley stated, behind some of the Kasrkin cracked their knuckles.

**_PLEASE REVEIW, I'd love some feedback on what you guys thought of the first paragraph. - Kasrkin-Ghost_**


	4. File: Disipline and Suprises

_**Author's Note: Maths time! Interstate travel + writer's bloc + staying up late = Chapter Update that's two weeks late. :| Well, I'm going to introduce a newcharacter next chapter, so, they are mentioned in here :D hope you enjoy, and, as always, please REVIEW**_

The world of Enduron Secundus had been lush and tropical. Many species of plants and animals had once made it their home. The cities of mankind ruined it, however. Within five years of settlement, Enduron Secundus had lost over seventy percent of its native life. Soon introduced species such as rats and birds, had made it their home. The native species had struggled for survival. They were all gone now. Countless more xenos wiped out by the Imperium of Man. The 23rd Alexandria Elipson, 57th Cadian and 9th Vendoland now called this planet home. The three regiments made arrived in system about five days ago. The only hitch in the otherwise successful landing was a fight between the Kasrkin squads and 4th Company.

_The dispute had started over something to do with armour, _Commissar Siear remembered.

He looked up at the Kasrkins and members of fourth company standing in front of him. Sergeant Riley, Corporal Varnus and a man known to Commissar Siear only as Ghost, stood on one side. Captain Salec, a lieutenant and a private stood on the other. Ghost's face was hidden behind his rebreather, which he wore at all times, but the private's wasn't. Commissar Siear could swear he saw tears run down the man's face.

"Sir, I can-"began Sergeant Riley.

"Silence." Commissar Siear stated his voice barely above a whisper, "Now, before any of you talk, I must state I am disappointed in all of you. Especially you; Sergeant Riley."

The Kasrkin sergeant looked at his feet in shame, the private from fourth company whimpered a little and Ghost uncrossed his arms.

"Now, Reliable sources have told me what happened." Siear continued, "Corporal Ghost and Private Harry Doyalson, apparently you both started fighting in the mess at around oh-seven hundred hours. How do both of you plead to that. A simple guilty or not guilty, I'll listen to your stories later."

"Guilty." Ghost and Private Doyalson replied.

"Alright, thank you for your honesty. Ghost you are demoted to Private First Class. Doyalson, you are to have your next promotion voided and to be stripped of the Medallion Crimson you have. Now, Corporal Alexia Varnus and Lieutenant Matthew Heryford apparently you both soon joined in. Corporal Varnus, you allegedly stabbed one of the members of fourth company and Lieutenant Heryford, you allegedly straggled one of the Kasrkins, until they lost conciseness. How do you both plead?"

"Guilty." Lieutenant Heryford said, hanging his head in shame.

Alexia kept silent for a while. Siear looked at her, an expression of waiting plastered on his face. She opened her mouth to speak before then closing it again.

"Sir, I don't have any recollection of that night." She said calmly.

"Please explain." Siear requested.

"Well sir, at oh-six fifty, me and two other Kasrkins left the mess." She responded, "We went out to watch the scrumball match between 3rd Company and 8th Company, sir."

"Okay then, Colonel Hawkson, could you please bring in the picts from the security auspex?" Siear asked.

Colonel Hawkson, his Major patch recently removed, came in flanked by two veteran guardsmen. He handed some papers to the Commissar. The Commissar whispered some words in the Colonel's ear. The Colonel stood and motioned for Ghost and Private Doyalson to join him. He then led them outside. The veterans the Colonel had walked in with remained, standing at attention.

"Better than Mordians." Siear stated, referring to the veterans, "Now back to matters. Corporal Varnus, you are the only redhead in the Kasrkin regiment, correct?"

"Yes." Alexia responded.

"Well then, as the Alexandrians are a male only unit, there are no redheaded females from there. That means, this, must be you." Siear pointed her out in one of the pictures.

Alexia was immediately quite. She didn't know that there was a security auspex in the mess hall. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"These men here are Private Milan and Private Daer." Commissar Siear said, "They will administer you both, with your punishment of fifty lashes.

Alexia and Lieutenant Heryford were led from the room.

"Now that we are alone, Sergeant Riley and Captain Salec would you like a drink? I have vintage amsec from Vinsworld, made in M41 300."

"Yes, please, sir." Both replied.

"Now, Captain Salec, there always seems to be troubles with your company." Siear started, as he poured three glasses of amsec. "Sergeant Riley, your Kasrkins don't get on with the Alexandrians very well either. So, I have thought of a plan to fix both problems. Sergeant, all the Kasrkins will be moved to commanding roles in the regiment. From now on they are all either NCOs or COs. Except for you Sergeant. I am in need of a new Major, and while this is quite a leap in ranks, that Major is now you. Captain, all Lieutenants in your company, are either moved or demoted. They will be replaced by the Kasrkins, as I mentioned before."

Both men had shock on their faces. Captain Salec downed his entire glass, and blinked as if trying to understand. Sergeant Riley, looked more of a proud kind of shocked. Commissar Siear, also downed his amsec.

"So, what do you think?" He asked the me in front of him.

"Thank you, sir." Sergeant, now Major Riley said. "It is a great honour."

"And you, Captain?" Siear pressed.

"Well, I guess the other option is a las-bolt in the head, right!" He joked. "Sure, as long as I stay Captain."

"Well then, It's settled!" Siear exclaimed. "Go and inform your men and meet back here in one hour to discuss where we should put your men in."

_1 hour later_

The Commissar and two officers stood around the command table. Around them was the picto screens off the command bunker, they made a calming blue glow in the bunker. Each showed different statistics. One showed a system map. So far, it showed, only Enduron Prime remained to be cleansed.

"We have forty-nine Kasrkin to insert somewhere in 4th Company." Commissar Siear started. "Five of which will become Lieutenants. This means we'll still have one Alexandrian Lieutenant. So, Corporal Varnus and Sergeants Franks, Samuelson, Kael and Prussia will be the Lieutenants for second through sixth platoons. Any questions so far?"

"No, sir." Major Riley stated.

"Um, sir, Corporals Varnus and Prussia are females. The men won't like that." Captain Salec said.

"The men will learn to like it, Captain." Siear responded. "Now all of the Sergeants in second through sixth companies will be Kasrkins. That leaves nineteen Kasrkins. Ten will form a new Kasrkin squad and will be transferred to the 4th Cadian, who have just arrived in sys-"

Siear was cut off. Suddenly warning klaxons were sounding. Commissar Siear went to turn to a man on a screen. However, a blast shook the ground and Siear fell. Major Riley helped him up, and they both turned to find Captain Salec. He had also fallen, but his fall had landed him on the edge of the command table. Blood was pouring from a gash on his head, and was staining the ground around him.

"What in the Emperor's name has happened?" Major Riley shouted.

"Chaos forces have broken our blockade; they're orbitally bombarding here, the 562nd Mordian and the Novamarines compound, as we speak, sir!" One of the monitors, who hadn't fallen, replied. "Wait, Chaos drop pods are now descending as well."

The bunker shook again. Major Riley was the only one not to fall down. He stumbled over to a weapons locker, and opened it. Soon, Commissar Siear was at his side. Riley looked into the locker. Eighteen lasguns, a sniper and a grenade launcher. Commissar Siear, imminently grabbed the grenade launcher, and began filling it with krak grenades.

"Flying colours with this in the Schola!" Siear proudly announced.

Riley grabbed a humble lasguns, and handed the sniper to the monitor who had fallen over.

"What's your name son?" Riley asked the monitor.

"Private Wade, ninth company, logistics platoon, sir!" He replied.

"I like you Private, follow me!" Riley replied.

Major Riley lead them outside and into the fray. Siear fired a grenade in the sky and by some fortune hit a drop pod. It crashed to the ground, its off-silver hull burning. The Marines inside jumped out. Siear watched, as Wade managed to hit two as they fell.

"You're quite a shot!" Came a female's voice from behind the group.

_**a/n: YAY exactly 1'400 words (my goal for each chapter!)**_


	5. File: The Silver Paladins

**A/N: Right, you get two chapters in a row to make up for the late one! :D I've fixed Chapter Four, so please reread it if you hated the grammer and spelling mistakes. Oh and introduction of not one, but TWO new characters! - Kasrkin-Ghost**

Commissar Siear turned. He saw the source of the voice. A Kasrkin, her helmet removed showing her face. Her long brown hair was half down in a messy pony-tail, the rest was clinging to her shoulders. She raised her plasma pistol at Siear.

"Drop!" she shouted.

As soon as Siear dropped she fired two shots. Major Riley turned to see those shots hit a space marine, wearing the colours of the Silver Paladins. Private Wade brought his sniper rifle up. He aimed for half a second before firing. Another Silver Paladin hit the floor. _Bloody Brilliant!_ Riley thought. Riley quickly got the group organized. He told them to head towards a burnt-out Vendoland Chimera. On the way the dodged more orbital strikes. When they got to the Chimera, Private Wade looked inside. Wade saw a Vendolander who was still moving. His left arm and right foot were missing, but he was alive. Wade looked closer at his shoulder pad.

"It's their colonel!" Wade shouted.

"Are you sure?" asked Major Riley.

"One-hundred percent!" Wade replied.

"By the God-Emperor!" Siear shouted, "Is he alright?"

"I don't think so!" Riley replied, "Colonel, can you hear me?"

"M, hh-es..." came a reply, "Eretics...missile...only ee..."

"I've got a medi-pack!" shouted the female Kasrkin.

"Pass it here!" Riley yelled at her.

She got up to move towards Riley. A bolt clipped her shoulder pad and it flew off. She unclipped the medi-pack and tossed it at Riley. As soon as the pack left her hand, she moved the hand to her shoulder and dropped to the ground. She heard a sniper rifle crack and looked up to see Wade take down another Silver Paladin. Then Wade ran over to the female Kasrkin, whilst Riley got the colonel to safety.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Wade asked.

"Sergeant Pia Prussia." She replied, "And you?"

Wade's answer was cut off by a loud war cry. Wade, Prussia and Siear turned to the source of the cry.

"Maim, Kill, Burn!"

Siear was now face to face with a Silver Paladin marine. Wade quickly dragged Sergeant Prussia back away from the marine. The marine's Aquila on his chest had been recently removed, and replace with an eight pointed star. His right shoulder pad bore the light blue background and silver skull as the Novamarines, from which it had obviously been taken. Siear also noticed it wasn't wearing a helmet. Its face was painted red, and that matched the long, unkempt hair and fiery eyes it had. The marine raised its chainsaw to strike Siear. The blade never met flesh, however. Siear had raised his grenade launcher and fired a krak grenade into the thing's face. Siear stepped forward and stabbed it in the neck.

"I'm Private Axel Wade, and that is Commissar Siear." Wade answered Sergeant Prussia's question, before she passed out from blood loss on her shoulder.

""""

Alexia and Lieutenant Heryford were led to the courtyard by the two veteran guardsmen. As the guardsmen stood outside, a melta torpedo hit twenty metres ahead of them. Privates Milan and Daer were incinerated immediately. Alexia and Lieutenant Heryford were more fortunate. They had been five metres behind the Privates, and only experienced a temporary blindness and a short ringing sound. During that short period, Alexia had sense enough to drop to her knees and try and find cover. Heryford did not.

An off-silver drop pod landed in front of him and a Silver Paladin jumped out. The marine promptly kicked Heryford in his stomach. He then fired five shots in his flying body. Heryford's body landed next to Alexia, blood pouring out all over the place. Even back on Cadia she had not seen this kind of carnage. She began to cry silent tears of fear. She could hear the laughter of the marines, and their boltguns firing at anything that moved. She even heard bones crunch as a space marine stepped on a guardsman. She couldn't move, frozen by fear. More tears ran down her face, they began to drop onto the chestplate of her armour.

"The auspex shows no more targets, khorne damn it!" Alexia heard a marine shout.

"We need more blood for Khorne!" Another replied.

Alexia was thankful her crying was silent. But the tears were clouding her vision. She moved a hand to wipe her eyes. Then, she realized her mistake.

"There's something on the Aus- never mind, it's gone!"

"Probably just some vermin! Come on let's go find more skulls for khorne!"

Alexia sat still, she dared not moved. She didn't know the range of the auspex and so, she waited twenty minutes before even daring to move her hand to wipe tears from her, now bloodshot eyes. Eventually she poked her head around the corner. She saw the off-silver drop pod, and carnage around it. Those who hadn't been killed by the melta strike had been slaughtered by the Silver Paladins. The carnage around her made her tears form in her eyes. Then she noticed the turning storm bolter on the drop pod. She knew it would tear through the wooden box she was currently behind and so, she got up and sprinted to a nearby wall. She never made it. Her left leg was suddenly in pain, and she stumbled to the ground. She knew the storm bolter had hit her. She knew the end was near. She closed her eyes. Even more tears, no longer silent, flowed from down her cheeks. She waited, and waited, and waited. After what seemed like an eternity she opened her eyes.

"Brother, there's a live one over here!" she heard, it sounded like the voice of the Silver Paladins, but without the crazy side.

She looked around and saw three jet-black space marines. She looked at them all in turn. The one who had yelled was carrying a boltgun and was walking towards her. The one whom he had called to, had a melta in hand. She suspected he destroyed the drop pod. The third had a chainsword and a bolt pistol, he was searching all the other bodies. She noticed they all had a white raven on their right shoulder and a four pointed arrow on the left. Except for the one with the melta, he had terminator honours on his right shoulder and his raven on his left. He walked over to Alexia and looked down at her. She could see her reflection in his visor. Dirt was all through her red hair, and her eyes were swollen, tears only just stopped coming out. The marine offered her a hand.

"Come with me if you want to live." He stated, Alexia grabbed his hand.

"""

Commissar Siear and Private Wade were holding the chaos marines at bay. Axel had attempted to fix Pia's shoulder, but with limited success. She now held her plasma pistol in her wrong hand, and her aim was terrible. Axel aimed down his sights and picked off his thirtieth marine. Two shots left. Not till he needed to reload, but till he ran out. He used them well. One struck the fuel lines of a biker marine's bike and the other hit a Silver Paladin in the head.

"Major, I'm out!" Axel shouted, "Pass us your lasgun!"

A lasgun was passed to Axel, Major Riley was too busy treating to the Vendoland Colonel to fight. Not that it would have made much of a difference. Out-gunned, out-manned and simply out-matched, it was only a matter of time before they would have fallen. Luckily, however, Imperial air support was still available. With a Valkyrie to pick them up, and a Thunderbolt strafing run on their way, Axel just had to hold the line until then.

"""

"Wako Niner, this is Thunder Two-Five!" The Thunderbolt pilot said into his mike, "What's your ETA to the LZ? Over."

"Thunder Two-Five, this is Wako Niner, we're five minutes out, over."

"Very well, beginning strafing run. TOT three minutes, over."

The Thunderbolt sped towards the objective. Under it guardsmen cheered and stormed forward. Thunder Two-Five had painted dual red arrows under his craft to inspire such courage. He loved the feeling of being able to spur guardsmen forward. This was why he had joined the Imperial Navy. Oh, and to kill heretics.

"Wako Niner, this is Thunder Two-Five, beginning staffing run, over."

"Roger that, how's the LZ?"

"At the moment, it's hot, but that won't be for long!"

Thunder Two-Five screeched over the chaos marines. His rockets fired, killing bunched marines. His autocannons came to life to finish off the rest. He stole a glance at the battlefield as he sped off. _Twenty-Five kills, Hell Yeah_, he thought.

"Wako Niner, you are cleared to the landing zone, but keep an eye out for ack ack! Over!"

**A/N: REVEIW! Oh and did you get the reference to Terminator. :D**


	6. File: Get Out Of Here!

**A/N:Not much to say... Um to the guy who said my numbers were unrealistic, I've changed that, so yeah. Also I learned how to fix POV changes, so that is good! That's it I think :D ALSO REVEIW! - Kasrkin-Ghost**

"Come with me if you want to live." The Raven Guard marine stated.

Alexia grabbed his hand and he helped her up. The marine stood over eight feet tall and was clad from head to toe in black power armour. Once he let go of Alexia she stumbled a bit. She looked down at her legs. Blood was seeping from a shrapnel wound on her left leg. _So, the storm bolter didn't hit me,_ she thought. She then spun to notice the dent in the bunker behind her. When she looked back the Raven Guard had already moved five metres ahead. Alexia quickly sprinted to catch up with them.

"Down." The melta wielding marine simply stated.

Alexia got down. She noticed the Raven Guard turning their heads toward each other, as if in conversation. Yet, she heard no noise from them.

"There are two Silver Paladins around the corner." Melta marine said to Alexia, "Brother Edgar will take them down."

The marine who wielded the chainsword got up. _He must be Brother Edgar_, Alexia thought. Alexia blinked and lost sight of him. He had been there only seconds before and now she couldn't see him. She heard the whine of the chainsword and the crack of a bolt pistol, followed by two bangs. The marine with the melta nodded.

"Hostiles neutralised." He said, "Brother Edgar has told me that there is a discarded Novamarine bolter. Would you like it?"

Alexia nodded. The carnage in the courtyard and the aura her new saviours emitted, kept her speechless. She followed the other two Raven Guard around the corner. It had been a main street once, now abandoned vehicles and litter made it look like a tip. The two Silver Paladins were slumped dead on the far nature strip. Thirty metres ahead of them, lay a dead Novamarine, his bolter now being carried to her by Brother Edgar.

"Don't use it on auto, only use single shot." Brother Edgar told her, "You only have eighty shots. Make them count."

Again she simply nodded in return, still too shocked to speak. The space marines were already moving and Alexia again had to run to keep up. She found herself bringing up the rear most of the time, save for during combat. Her bullets went everywhere. The recoil on the boltgun was absolutely ridicules, in her opinion, yet one of the Raven Guard wielded his one handed. Alexia only managed to score one kill, on a traitor guardsman. She had counted her shots, and knew she had fired twenty-four shots. She had no idea how many bolts were in a clip. By now, her lasgun would have needed to be reloaded. She spoke for the first time in an hour.

"Umm," She started nervously, looking at her feet, "Excuse me."

"Yes?" The melta wielding marine said, as her turned to look at her.

"Umm, how m-many bolts are there in one clip?" Alexia asked.

"Twenty-five." The marine stated, "Any more questions?"

"Umm, what is your name?" Alexia asked.

"I am Brother-Sergeant Nicolò of the Raven Guard, this is Brother Iason." The melta wielding marine pointed at the marine with the boltgun, "That is Brother Edgar, as I'm sure you already picked up. Any more questions?"

"C-could we please take a break, um, sir?" Alexia replied.

"I guess, but only five minutes." Nicolò replied.

* * *

><p>"Commissar Siear, this is Wako-Niner, ETA on the LZ is thirty seconds, over."<p>

"Hurry the warp up!" Siear replied, "The LZ is hot, but do not abort, repeat, do not abort! Out!"

Siear looked up and saw the tails of missiles fired from the MRLS under the Valkyrie's wings. The missile hit their targets, and took out large numbers of chaos marines and traitor guardsmen. The multi-laser on the front of the Valkyrie spun up, and started hitting targets. Including a traitor chimera, which then exploded.

On Siear's left, Axel had just run out of all ammunition, and Pia had handed him her plasma pistol. Being untrained with such a weapon, it showed on the warning display that, after only two shots, the pistol had overheated. Axel threw it like a grenade, with devastating results. Then Commissar Siear tapped his shoulder.

"Transport's here, let's go!" he said.

Axel bent down and picked up his sniper, which he slung over his shoulder. He then picked Pia up, and carried her to the Valkyrie. Once inside, he put her down and made sure she was comfortable. After seeing she was he went to get up. His hand touched hers for a brief second, and Pia's face reddened. Axel, paused for a second, before rushing to the sponsor mounted heavy bolter. He turned to see Major Riley bring the Vendoland colonel inside and Commissar Siear shutting the rear ramp. The Commissar then rushed for the other sponsor mounted heavy bolter.

"Wako-Niner, you are clear to take off, get out of here now!" Siear yelled.

Axel stumbled as the Valkyrie flew vertically, before levelling out and speeding off. The battlefield below was a blur. Axel shouted as many imperial phrases to the chaos forces below, who would never hear them, whilst firing the heavy bolter into the crowds below. The 1.00 calibre rounds punched through all the infantry below. Soon however the doors closed, as the Valkyrie ascended to cruising height. Axel locked his heavy bolter into its flight position. Axel then looked at the interior of the Valkyrie. A crimson glow illuminated the inside. When over a target zone, however, the glow would become green. The twelve cold, metal seats made up the middle of the Valkyrie, six seats faced each directions, their backs to each other. Axel saw Pia seated by herself, Commissar Siear and Major Riley where on the other side attending to the Vendolander. Axel walked, or stumbled because of the turbulence, over and sat next to Pia.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" Axel asked her.

"It hurts... a lot." She replied through a frown.

"Hold on." Axel said as he grabbed painkillers and bandages from Pia's medi-pack.

"YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THAT NEEDLE IN ME!" Pia shouted at him, backing away.

"It won't hurt," Axel stated, "I promise."

At Axel's promise Pia calmed down. She moved back into her seat, and rolled up her sleeve. Axel made sure the needle was ready and then started to talk to her. _To distract her of course_, he told himself. They talked about nonsense and non-important things for the whole flight, even after Axel had finished.

* * *

><p>"Break's over!" Nicolò told Alexia.<p>

Alexia got up. Without the adrenaline pumping through her body now, she felt weak. She tried to lift the bolter, with limited success. Nicolò came over and picked it up for her. Alexia mumbled slight thanks, before looking at her feet. The Raven Guard began to move. They took over corner stealthily, every building carefully and took down all heretics with such an ease that Alexia could only pray for.

"Um, sir-"Alexia started before being cut off.

"Call me Brother Nicolò." Nicolò replied.

"Um, sorry." Alexia said, "Um, Brother Nicolò, where are we going?"

"To a Thunderhawk that extracting us. When we get there, I'll request the pilot drop you at your base of operations." Nicolò replied.

"Oh, um how far away is that?" Alexia asked.

"Five hundred metres." Nicolò stated.

Overhead two Thunderbolts duelled with chaos aircraft. Alexia paused to watch for a moment. One Thunderbolt flew in front of a chaos fighter. When the chaos fighter fired missiles, the Thunderbolt avoided. Then the second Imperial fighter snuck up on the chaos one from behind. The duel could have lasted forever, but Alexia had already looked away. The Raven Guard were clearing another building. Alexia always had the job of staying outside and looking for intruders combing to ambush them. It was a boring task, and for the next two and a half minutes Alexia did nothing.

"Sister, the building is clear." Nicolò told her over the coms, "We're coming out."

When Nicolò and his brothers exited a Thunderhawk flew overhead. Its black exterior seemingly absorbing the sunlight. It touched down a hundred metres away and Alexia and the Raven Guard ran to it. The Techmarines welcomed their brothers, but seemed to leave out Alexia. Nicolò came over and asked her where she needed to go. After Alexia answered the question Nicolò walked over to the Techmarines and told them where to go. Once inside the Thunderhawk, Alexia found it to be just like a Valkyrie, just bigger and with the seats facing each other. When she turned to see the Raven Guard enter, she saw Nicolò take off his helmet. Nicolò's face had more colour then an average Raven Guard's face, but to Alexia it looked pure white. His emo-style black hair almost covered one eye, which Alexia then noticed that both his eyes were dead black. She looked shocked.

"Don't worry." Nicolò told her, "All Raven Guard look like this. Well, not the hair. Most prefer theirs really short."

**A/N: Kind of lame ending to a chapter I think. WHAT ABOUT YOU? REVEIW!**


	7. File: Once More, Into The Fray!

**Author's Note: Hey! Next chapter, this was a pain to write sooooo hard. D: Oh well I think it came out good! :D - Kasrkin Ghost**

**2nd Note: Just changed this chapter because it didn't work. I had a character saying "You can't go, now hurry up and go!"  
>That doesn't really work! So I changed that. Also to jarhead762 please don't try and act like a gun nut, to a gun nut. If you know the IRL M40 you would know more than just its name. I stated the Warhammer M40 was 2m long and fired .723 rounds. The IRL M40 is 1.1m long and fires .308 rounds. If you realized the military recycles names. The F4 Corsair and F4 Phantom II share a name, but are completely different. Please read ALL of what I've stated before just assuming. In the forty-first millennium I'm pretty sure that a .723 Bolt Round would do some damage, considering that the Bolter fires .5-something rounds and the Heavy Bolter fires 1.1-something rounds. Sources are lot of different Warhammer books.<strong>

**Also I should put in a disclaimer saying I don't own Warhammer 40'000, which really sucks, because if I did I'd lower prices, I mean we pay double here in Australia :(**

"Cloud Control to Wako-Niner you are clear for landing on pad 19, please proceed there immediately. Over" The female air traffic controller voice came over Wako-Niner's radio.

"Wako-Niner to Cloud Control, landing on Pad 19? Over." Wako-Niner Replied.

"Cloud Control to Wako-Niner, affirmative. Out"

The Valkyrie's vertical descent jolted Pia and Axel and both awoke. Pia blushed when she saw she had leant on Axel during her sleep. The flight to the Secondary Command had taken two hours and after their chat at the start, Axel and Pia slept most of the way. Secondary Command was located on a floating city, it was constantly hovering over the ocean the stretched over most of Enduron Secundus at around three-thousand metres. They noticed that the Vendoland Colonel was awake; his wounds cleaned and prepared to receive augmentation. He was helped off the Valkyrie by Major Riley and Commissar Siear. Axel helped Pia off the Valkyrie. They both immediately noticed the cold and both looked at Commissar Siear, in envoy of his greatcoat. Pia slipped a couple times on the ice covered landing pad and Axel helped her back to her feet. Eventfully the pair made it to the doors, which opened to reveal the inside of the city_. It's not heated_, was the first thought in Axel's head.

"I wish I was a Commissar." Pia pouted, shaking from the cold.

"So do I." Axel replied, also shaking from the cold.

They were led to a debriefing room by a servitor. The servitor told them the Commissar and the Major would join them soon. Until then Pia and Axel would just have to sit there. Axel looked around the room to escape the awkwardness of the situation. He noticed that the walls were not white, but actually a very light pink, the floor was a very light blue and the roof a dark green. There were no lights on the roof, instead the lights in the room were on the walls. In one end of the room was a stage, which was surrounded by a semi-circular amphitheatre. The seats in the amphitheatre were a creamy blue and Axel sat down on one. Pia sat down in the row behind him. Axel turned around and begin to converse with her.

"Well, this room's colours sure are weird." Axel stated.

"Hmmm... They sure are." Pia replied, "I wonder if all the rooms are this weird."

"That would be odd. I wonder when the Commissar and Major Riley will get here."

"Soon I hope." Pia then looked away at the door.

Pia then started playing with her hair. It was still half in a messy pony-tail, half clinging to her shoulders. Although it now had dirt and blood in it. She pulled her hair-tie out and began to tie it back up. Axel looked down at his hands. His right hand was scorched a bit, and his left had a large gash on it. Both were covered in dirt. He took off his logistics cap, and his blonde hair was shown. It was about shoulder length, but well kept. It had been dyed though. One could tell, as his black moustache and goatee threw off the colour. The door opened and Siear and Riley walked in. Pia turned to face Axel, her dark brown eyes staring at his light green ones.

"Here they are." She said.

* * *

><p>Nicolò had been right, most Raven Guard did wear their hair short. Alexia watched as all the space marines in the Thunderhawk removed their helmets as well. She went to take off her, before remembering she had left it in the Commissar's office. It was probably destroyed by now, consumed by a melta torpedo or a chaos assault. She had no idea of how things were going on the ground. An explosion rocked the Thunderhawk and then the Thunderhawk's guns reaped into action. Alexia couldn't see what had hit them, or what they were firing back at, but she knew the Imperium didn't have air superiority.<p>

Outside of the Thunderhawk, there was a raging battle, both on the ground and in the air. Thousands of Guardsmen defended against thousands of traitors on the ground and hundreds of Imperial aircraft fought their chaos counter-parts in the air. The Hydra AA of the 4th Cadian's command company had proved instrumental in preventing a total Imperial defeat. The Chaos air forces outnumbered the Imperials and if not for the Hydras, chaos reinforcements would be flooding the planet. Joining the Hydras, were the Predator Destructors of the Novamarines, The Land Speeders of the Raven Guard and the Hellhounds of the 23rd Alexandrian Elipson's 5th Company. This small armoured force was no match for the Leman Russ and Predator Annihilators of the traitorous forces, but they had created a spearhead against the traitors in a small city near the main battle. The Hellhounds had bathed streets in fire, the Land Speeders flew over the battlefield collecting intelligence and the Predator Destructors caught enemy vehicles from behind. One of these Hellhounds was 5th Company's Command Tank, His Holy Fire. Commanded by Gunnery Sergeant Neil Dallaire, a veteran of countless engagements against Eldar and Tau forces, but his was his first engagement with the ruinous powers and he was eager for glory. Cowering behind his tank was a squad of Kasrkin from the 4th Cadian, all armed with flamers or Hellguns. Neil opened his cupola, and grabbed the Storm Bolter on top.

"All Guardsmen," He shouted, "Follow me to glory!"

The Hellhound sped forward, bathing all in its wake with holy fire. Behind it, the Kasrkins picked off any survivors. The Hellhound came to another intersection and set the houses alight. Neil told his driver to speed forward and he did as commanded. Neil noticed Chaos Marines out of the corner of his eye, just within range of the Inferno Cannon.

"Gunner, rotate turret thirty-two degrees left, and let our enemies burn!" Neil shouted.

The chaos marines tried to return fire, but to no avail. Of the five there, two fell to the flames, three to Neil's Storm Bolter. He ordered his Hellhound to continue on. All over the city it was the same. Kasrkin squads assisted Hellhounds in clearing the streets and every now and then a Space Marine tank would help. Neil loaded more ammunition into his Storm Bolter and prepped it to fire. As the gun was just about ready the house in front of Neil's tank was smashed down. It revealed the terrifying shape of a Banehammer Super Heavy Tank. The chaos guardsmen on it laughed, even as Neil fired at them.

"By the Emperor, will you look at the size of it!" these were Neil's last words as an extremely large shell hit the Hellhound.

The three remaining Kasrkins, were torn to peices by its Heavy Bolters. The site was now filled with blood. But the Banehammer had a weakness, its rear armour. Two Novamarine Predators circled behind the behemoth, at destroyed it with constant fire from their Autocannons, but not before the Banehammer took one of them with it.

* * *

><p>Three hours, three extremely long hours. That was how long Axel, Pia, Major Riley and Commissar Siear had to endure the droning of an administratium cleric. But the de-briefing was now over. Pia wasn't too happy about that. It meant the Axel would be getting up and she wouldn't be able to stare at him. She followed him out of the room.<p>

"So what's happening now?" She asked him.

"Weren't you just listening!" he scolded, "We're being redeployed. Two chaos super-heavies are wreaking havoc. There had been three but, one was destroyed by the Novamarines. Our Valkyrie's going to drop us on one, and we're going to take it out from the inside."

"Brilliant!" Pia sarcastically shouted. "What should I take?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you're not participating in the attack." Axel stated.

"What! Why?" Pia's anger took over.

"Because of your shoulder. But me, the Major and the Commissar will meet up with a Kasrkin squad from the 4th first. When we drop there, we're going to let you off. There'll be a medic at the 4th's compound ready for you." Axel explained, "Now come on, we've got to go."

Axel grabbed his sniper rifle and went pick up some ammunition from the armoury. He then jumped on the Valkyrie and gave Pia a hand getting on. He picked a seat and started loading his sniper. Instead of the standard Long-Las variant, Axel had the M40 Bolt Round Sniper. The M40 had a long ceramite barrel, over 2 metres in length. Axel had attached a bipod because the M40 fired .723 calibre bullets. The .723 bullets caused more damage than a las-bolt but were harder to make, non-reusable and more expensive.

"How are you going to use a sniper inside a tank?" Pia asked.

"What do you mean, inside?" came the reply.

**A/N: Do YOU think the Predators blowing up the Banehammer was unrealistic? PLEASE REVEIW! Guy when I say Please Reveiw I mean PLEASE REVEIW! It means I know people are reading this!**


	8. File: We Have A Valkyrie Down!

**A/N: No, I'm not dead, I just am not getting reveiws and don't know wether to bother writing this. Is anyone interested. You can leave Anon reveiws. JUST PLEASE REVEIW! - Kasrkin-Ghost**

"We are circling above the target, but there is too much ack-ack to stay stationary long enough to deploy the strike team!" Wako-Niner's Pilot, Lieutenant Holden, yelled back to the group in the Valkyrie's troop bay.

"Got ya!" Siear replied, "Private Wade, snipe the bastards manning those AA cannons!"

"Yes, sir!" Wade yelled over the roar of the battle.

The Valkyrie stabilized for a few seconds, which gave Axel the chance to aim his sniper. A loud crack went off as Axel fired his sniper, far below a chaos Hydra commander's head exploded. A second crack shot a hole right through one of the barrels of the Hydra's autocannons, the Autocannon snapped in half, seconds later. The falling cannon landed in front of the Hydra and brought the tank to a stop.

"Bloody brilliant!" Major Riley shouted.

A second Hydra locked on to Wako-Niner and opened fire. Hundreds of 20mm mass-reactive explosive shells slammed into the port side of the Valkyrie. An explosion rocked the side of the Valkyrie, sending the occupants flying around the inside. Then the back of the Valkyrie started swinging wildly in a starboard direction. A second explosion rocked the Valkyrie and the rear hatch blew off taking three, unprepared, Kasrkins with it. The remaining six Kasrkins, Major Riley, Commissar Siear and Private Wade grabbed onto the hand holds in the Valkyrie.

"Wako-Niner to Imperial Search and Rescue, Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!" Lieutenant Holden yelled, "We have been hit by chaos ack-ack, my co-pilot is dead! Mayday, Mayday, May-"

An explosion cut him off. The Valkyrie slammed into the ground below, the port-side wing snapped off on the impact. The wing flew forward, smashing into the dead co-pilot's cockpit. The nose of Valkyrie snapped off and the Valkyrie seemed to stand on the front of Lieutenant Holden's cockpit, before falling backwards and landing upside down. The wreck of the Valkyrie seemed devoid of life. Then a stray bolter round hit the unused starboard Hellstrike Missile. The missile promptly exploded and opened a hole in the side of the Valkyrie's troop bay. Inside there were nine unconscious occupants. Lieutenant Holden crawled from his cockpit, having just escaped being crushed to death. He crawled towards the troop bay, drawing his Laspistol as he went.

"Anyone alive?" he croaked, before he exploded into a fit of coughing.

Silence was his answer. Holden struggled to his feet and walked over to one of the Kasrkin from the 4th Cadian. He checked the Kasrkin's pulse and checked if it was still breathing. The Kasrkin was dead and Holden was now a little downhearted. He checked all the bodies in the troop bay and found the first Kasrkin was the only one who was dead. Holden then struggled to the radio in his cockpit again.

"Wako-Niner to Imperial Search and Rescue." He said, "We have gone down behind enemy lines. We have five casualties, the co-pilot and four of the Kasrkins that we were transporting. Our current location is unknown. Orders?"

"Imperial Search and Rescue to Wako-Niner, stay put at the moment, we will try and find you soon, we currently have all S and R birds flying on different missions. Sorry, Imperial S and R out."

"Fething Warp!" Holden shouted, to no one in particular.

Holden sighed and rubbed his face. He checked his Laspistol, it only had fifty-six percent charge. He knew he should have charged it before he went, but he'd been too lazy and now look where that had landed him. He was stuck behind chaos lines with two Super-Heavies and traitor Astartes running around and he was alone with almost no ammo.

"Feth!" He shouted again.

"Do you want to attract the foul beasts?"

Holden turned and saw one of the Kasrkins was sitting, slightly leaning against the wall of the troop bay. The Kasrkin held a Hellgun in one hand, while the other hand held her left eye. Her helmet lay on the ground in front of her. It had a piece of one of the seats going straight trough the visor, on the left-hand side. The Kasrkin sighed, before looking up at Holden.

"Do you have a medi-pack?" The Kasrkin asked.

"No, I-" Holden went to reply.

"I do." Came a chocked reply from behind the Lieutenant.

Holden and the Kasrkin turned to see a normal Imperial Guardsman, the sniper, if Holden remembered correctly. The sniper lent down, grabbed a medi-kit and chucked it to the Kasrkin. The sniper then began looking around at his surroundings. Holden looked around too. He was greeted with a red, muddy landscape. In the distance he could make out the Hydras and the Super-Heavy they had been trying to take out. He saw that only around five or six Valkyries still remained overhead the Super-Heavy, there had been ten to begin with.

"Thanks, Private -?" The Kasrkin asked.

"Private Axel Wade, ma'am." Axel replied, "May I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Corporal Elizabeta Héderváry." The Kasrkin replied.

"And, I'm Lieutenant Ford Holden." Holden replied.

"AND I'M YOUR DOOM! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" A traitor guardsman yelled as he jumped into the troop bay.

Holden raised his Laspistol and shot the heretic in the face. He collapsed, his body looking weird. Holden just stood there in shock. The shot had awoken a few more of the Valkyrie's passengers. Including Commissar Siear and Major Riley, both of whom had, had their Mohawks crushed.

* * *

><p>The Thunderhawk touched down at the 23rd Alexandra Elipson's command centre. Alexia stepped out of the Thunderhawk and was accompanied by Nicolò. He escorted her to the command tent, and strode in with her in tow.<p>

"Colonel Hawkson, I am Brother Nicolò of the Raven Guard." Nicolò stated as he entered the tent, looking at the officers in front of him, "I have with me a Kasrkin who claims to be from your Commissar's command squad."

"Ah, Corporal Varnus. I remember your trial this morning." Colonel Hawkson said, "I have good news for you, you were promoted to Lieutenant of Fourth Company Sixth Platoon. They're currently fighting on the Rancs Town Line. They were supporting an armoured push in that region, but they met heavy resistance from chaos Super-Heavies. I'll arrange a Valkyrie to take you there."

"No need, Colonel." Nicolò stated, "My Thunderhawk can drop her off there, we were heading that way, anyway."

"Thank you, Astarte." Adrian replied, unsure of wether to bow or salute, he ended up doing a weird mix of both.

Alexia and Nicolò left the command tent and returned to the Thunderhawk. Inside the Raven Guard marines had been awaiting their return. Nicolò and a few of the Raven Guard exchanged looks, as if conversing. Alexia remembered they had internal vox castors, so that those on the outside wouldn't hear what they were saying. Alexia quickly ran back out of the Thunderhawk and grabbed a helmet and vox bead for herself. Upon her return she explained to Nicolò where she had gone. As the Thunderhawk took off, Alexia spent what felt like hours trying to find out where Fourth Company Sixth Platoon was. She soon found out that they were currently assaulting a Super-Heavy, with the support of airborne troops. She told Nicolò where she needed to be dropped, and he relayed the information to the Techmarine flying the Thunderhawk.

* * *

><p>Pia sat on a medical bed, bored to tears. She was currently being moved out though, so it wasn't that bad. Although some of the Guardsmen she'd seen come in looked really bad, at least three had been missing limbs. What made it worse was that from what she'd heard, the 4th Cadian had only been planet side, for around a day. She was approached by a nurse, the nurse told Pia that she was free to leave, but couldn't go seek combat. However, the nurse went on to say that they needed help at the command tent and that Pia could ask if she could help there. The nurse then put Pia's arm in a sling and showed her the way out. Pia walked to the 4th Cadian's command tent and entered.<p>

"Who the feth are you, git?" the 4th Cadian's colonel turned and spat at Pia.

"I am Sergeant Pia Prussia of the 23rd Alexandria Elipson, I'm here to help with anything you need, Ma'am." Pia replied.

"Well, I am Colonel Alice Kirkland of the 4th Cadian." The Colonel replied, "You can start helping by manning that vox caster over there. Tell me of any news of the assaults on the Super-Heavies."

Pia walked over to the vox caster and sat at a chair in front of it. She heard a lot of random cries for help, and orders of "Forward" or "Charge". Soon she began to build up a picture of the assault and that picture didn't look good. Apparently one of the Super-Heavies was surrounded by AA guns and Heavy tanks and all attempts to attack it had been met with failure. However, the other Super-Heavy had been destroyed. Pia hoped that Axel had been assaulting the one that had been destroyed. Pia got up from her chair and relayed the information to Colonel Kirkland.

"Well, it's better than expected." Colonel Kirkland replied, "Can you run this message down to Major Jones, she'll be at the tank depot."

Colonel Kirkland handed Pia a piece of paper and pointed towards a building in the distance. Pia began to run there. She was kind of glad that she was miles from the front, it was a long deserved break from fighting. Soon, however she reached the depot.

"Major Jones?" Pia asked.

"That's me!" came an excited reply, "What can the hero of the Imperium do for you?"

"Colonel Kirkland told me to give you this message, Major." Pia replied.

When Major Jones came round the corner of one of the Chimeras, Pia was shocked. The Major was almost completely out of uniform. She was wearing frameless glasses, an Imperial Navy bomber jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and blue pants and her hair was cut in a very male-styled haircut. Pia was also surprised at how the Major practically skipped around the corner of the tank.

"Let's see what Alice wants!" Major Jones shouted, shocking Pia further, with her disregard for formalities. "Also, don't call me Major! Call me Alison, because that's my name! What's yours?"

"Um, Sergeant Pia Prussia..." Pia replied.

_Well, this was a weird regiment_, thought Pia.

**A/N: I will give 15 Internets to whoever can Identify what influenced the 4th Cadian on a naming basis and also (hopefully) the way the 4th Cadian acts. Also how well did I describe the Valkyrie crash? I've updated Chapters 4 and 7 because I noticed poltholes, so please check them out. ALSO REVEIW! - Kasrkin-Ghost**


	9. Dulce Et Decorum Est

_**A/N: I'm not dead! I promise. I just had problems with Internet, then school got in the way, then I felt down and didn't feel like writing and then Internet went down again, so this update is late. Again Please reveiw. This Chapter has its title for a reason... Be warned. :s - Kasrkin-Ghost**_

"MG! Third floor far left!" A Guardsman shouted.

Alexia sprinted forward to a half destroyed brick wall, now she was safe, behind cover. Soon two Guardsmen joined her. While one of the Guardsmen caught his breath, the other poked his head around the wall. He quickly brought his head back as bullets started slamming into the wall. Alexia turned to look at the rest of her platoon. Most of the platoon was behind cover, those who weren't, were dead. As Alexia watched another Guardsman jumped from cover and began sprinting forward. He was riddled with heretical bullets as his dead body hit the ground.

"What do we do, ma'am?" Asked the Guardsman on Alexia's left.

Alexia was honestly surprised at how efficient fourth company was in battle. Off duty they were usually high, drunk or, more likely, both. However, in battle they'd definitely proven themselves, but Alexia didn't know if they could capture such a heavily defended building. She began to look round. She couldn't see anything that would help. She had no idea what to do. But just as she was about to give up hope, she saw it. A blue object, with a large silver pipe coming out of it. Slowing it began rotating, the blue slowly gave way to white and the silver pipe became a circle. Alexia smiled.

"We do nothing." She replied, "Stand down."

As soon as Alexia closed her mouth, autocannon shells slammed into the side of the building. Then all was silent. Looking back Alexia saw the Novamarine Predator drive off. A shout of 'OORAH' shook through the Guardsmen. Alexia beckoned over a Guardsman with a Vox Caster. She then ordered third and fifth squad to retake the building in front of them. As the vox operator arrived Alexia leaned against the half destroyed brick wall and threw her helmet to the ground. She turned to the Guardsmen that had been with her and the vox operator she'd just called over.

"Alright," She began, "I need a command squad and you three are now in it. Once the building is cleared I want to set up a Command Post in there."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Charge them!" Alexia shouted.

Her new command squad, and Alexia herself, charged into the Town Hall. The front hallway was littered with bodies, both Imperial and traitor. Alexia noticed a power sword on the ground, and after checking it was Imperial, she retrieved it. She looked ahead, down the hall. To her left was a staircase and directly in front of her there was a second floor landing. On the right side of the hallway, there were around eight closed doors, on the left there were five and up stairs she could see three, although there were probably more. Alexia barked a quick command out to her squad, and they got in a classic breaching formation along the first door on the right. The one labelled 'Caputo'. One of her command squad cautiously opened the door. He used the door as cover, whilst holding his lasgun with one hand.

"Clear!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"Well, Pia, Alice wants me to go provide support for the attack on the Super-Heavy! This sounds like the perfect job for a hero of the Imperium!" Alison shouted excitedly, "Although that means I've gotta go put on my uniform."<p>

Pia could actually see disappointment in Alison's eyes as she said that.

"Is that all you want, ma- I mean Alison?

"You can come with if you want! Just tell Alice first." Alison replied, "Actually on second thoughts, don't tell Alice. Alice is always so up-tight, she wouldn't let you come."

Pia was now wondering, just how Alison had become a major. She saw Alison walk off to go get changed, and so Pia leant against the Chimera and started to undo her strapping. _Screw what the medic said_, Pia thought_, I want to go find Axe- I mean I want to go find combat_. Pia's face reddened as she thought that. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. As she looked up, she noticed Alison was back already and she had a backpack and a – _wait, was that a teddy bear?_ Pia looked at her watch, it had been twenty-two seconds, no way Alison had got changed that fast.

"Hey Alison, how'd you get changed that fast?" Pia asked.

Alison blushed and looked down, "Actually, I'm Mattea, Alison's sister."

"Sorry, who are you; I didn't catch your name." Pia replied.

Mattea was absolutely red by now, "Private Mattea Williams..."

"Oh, sorry. Why have you got a teddy bear sticking out the top of your backpack?" Pia asked.

Mattea mumbled something that Pia didn't hear. Mattea was now rubbing the back of her head and kicking up dust. The blush still hadn't escaped her face. Mattea took the teddy bear out of her backpack and tightly embraced it. Behind her, the real Alison entered the room.

"THE HERO RETURNS!" Alison shouted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Pia replied, "Are you going to grab a squad or something?"

"Yeah, Sakura is getting her squad ready." Alison said as she moved next to Mattea, "Also if you see my sister anywhere, tell her she can come too."

At this the red that had almost left Mattea's face, returned and she hugged her teddy bear even tighter.

"Um, she's right next to you..." Pia said.

"Oh!" Alison blushed, "Wanna come get some heretics Mattie?"

"Sure..." Mattea replied, really quietly.

"Alright, well I'd better tell Alice we're almost ready to leave." Alison said, before walking over to a vox-caster, "This is Alpha Mike Seven to Unicorn Kilo One. Come in Unicorn Kilo One."

"IT'S UNIFORM YOU BLOODY GIT! GET IT RIGHT!" Came Alice's screaming response.

"Kay, whatevers! We're gonna go kill some heretics and be heroes! Once Sakura gets here, of course!" Alison said.

"CAN YOU EVEN BLOODY WELL SPEAK LOW GOTHIC?" Alice seemed to like screaming, or so it seemed.

"Yes, and a lot gooder than you!" Alison smiled at Pia and Mattea.

"I don't believe that even deserves a response..." Alice paused, "Fine, leave when Sergeant Honda gets there. Just would you do me one favour?"

"What's that?" Alison replied.

"Get shot." The vox line went dead.

"Alice seems upset today." Alison said, "I wonder why?"

Alice's previous words echoed in Pia's head; _I don't believe that even deserves a response_. Just as Pia was about to explain to Alison that there was a war going on, another Chimera showed up. From out of the Chimera came three figures. One was short and had long, black hair, another was about average height with blonde hair tied up in bun and the third had long blonde hair and was holding a rather large chainsword.

"Well, here's Sakura now!" Alison said with a grin on her face, "Oh, by the way, that one is Sakura, she's awesome!"

Alison pointed to the Guardswoman with the long black hair.

"That's Corporal Françoise Bonnefoy. Don't let her meet any boyfriends you might have, cos she'll steal them."

She pointed to the solider with the blonde bun and, for some reason, make up.

"And that's Priest Natalya Braginskaya; keep as far away from her as possible."

She pointed to the final woman.

"Time to go, load up!"

* * *

><p>"Do you need a hand Commissar?" Elizabeta asked Siear.<p>

"N-no, I'm," Siear took a breath, "I'm fine. What's going on?"

"We were hit hard by enemy ack-ack, everyone else is unconscious." Lieutenant Holden replied.

"Oh, who are you?" Siear replied.

"I'm Lieutenant Ford Holden, the pilot." Holden took a breath, we need to get moving."

"What are we going to do about my squad?" Elizabeta asked.

"Leave them, they would slow us down." Siear said.

When tears started to escape Elizabeta's green eyes, he sighed "If you want, you can try and wake them."

This seemed to invigorate Elizabeta with new hope and she ran to the closet Kasrkin, and tried to wake her. The Kasrkin didn't move and the hope started to fall from Elizabeta's face. She ran over to the next Kasrkin, but again, there was no response. Another tear streaked down Elizabeta's face, but she still ran to the next Kasrkin. Hope returned to her face when this Kasrkin woke. Elizabeta squeezed the Kasrkin into a tight hug.

"Elvira! You're okay!" Elizabeta shouted.

"J-ja, I a-am." The Kasrkin responded, "P-please s-stop hugging me! I can't b-breath."

Elizabeta quickly released, "Oh, sorry." She said, "Come on, we have to try and wake everyone up!"

Elvira and Elziabeta went around and tried to wake the Kasrkins. Eventually, there got one more Kasrkin conscious. This Kasrkin seemed to just hang off Elvira's arm and squealed whenever a shell landed near the crashed Valkyrie. Elizabeta and Elvira then argued with Commissar Siear about leaving the rest of the Kasrkins behind, whilst the other Kasrkin cowered behind Elvira, muttering something along the lines of 'The commissar is scary!'

"Feli, get off me!" was Elvira's response.

Siear's bolt pistol managed to 'convince' the Kasrkins to leave their comrades behind and they started moving towards the Imperial lines. As they started moving, Axel made the effort to get everyone to introduce themselves. Elvira revealed herself to be a Lance-Corporal with the last name Beilschmidt. 'Feli', ended up being Private Feliciano Vargas.

_2 hours later_

Elizabeta was extremely bored. The group had been walking, and sometimes just lying flat on the ground whilst shells rained from above, for ages now. They hadn't even seen any heretics, since the one that attacked their Valkyrie. Elvira and Feli were talking the whole way. Well, Feli was. Elvira had to listen to Feli drone on and on about all kinds of subjects, everything from Necromundan Gangs to a strange Terran food called pasta. Elizabeta then had a very bright idea.

"Hey, Feli." Elizabeta called.

"Ve?" came the response.

"How about we play a game." Elizabeta said.

"I love games! Does it involve food?" Feli asked.

"No." Snapped Elizabeta.

"Oh." Feli's face dropped.

"It's called the quite game. Whoever is the quietist for the longest wins!" Elizabeta continued.

"That sounds like fun," Feli started, then she paused, "Wait, I didn't just loose did I?"

"No," Elizabeta let out a small giggle, "We'll start in two seconds, ready? Start... now!"

Just she said that a loud bang was heard and Major Riley collapsed. Blood started to pool around him and Feli screamed at the top of her lungs. Another bang and a bolt round barely missed Feli's head. Two Silver Paladins stood to the group's left.

"BLOOD FOR BLOOD GOD!" Shouted one of the Heretics.

The Kasrkins and Commissar Siear sprinted forward, to a burnt-out Leman Russ. Axel sprinted to Major Riley and began dragging him to the Leman Russ. Axel checked Riley's vital signs. He was dead. Elizabeta and Elvira were crouched behind the Leman Russ, taking pot shots with their Hellguns. Axel did a double take, weren't there three Kasrkins. He looked everywhere for the third and finally found her. He was shocked. Feli had seemed so weak to him, she had screamed whenever a shell landed near them and when a spider had crawled on her uniform not five minutes ago she had started crying, but now she was charging towards the heretics, with nothing more than a combat knife.

"Feli! Look out!" Elvira shouted as a heretic noticed the Kasrkin and turned to shoot her.

Feli jumped straight at the Silver Paladin, as if to tackle him. She almost did, the Silver Paladin stumbled a bit and Feli tried to stab the marine in his neck. Unfortunately, the marine put his hand in the way, and whilst the knife went straight through his hand, it didn't even faze him. He pulled his own combat knife out and stabbed Feli in the thigh. She screamed as the knife was pulled back out. The marine went to stab her again, but Feli rolled out of the way. The marine roared in anger and tried to stab her again, but once more she rolled out the way. She now stood up, rather shakily, with blood stained all over the armoured late on her thigh. The marine went to kick her in the stomach, but Feli jumped to the side and stabbed forward. Her knife met its shoulder pad and snapped in two. The marine cruelly laughed.

"You are so weak!" The heretic shouted, "Why even try?"

Instead of answering, Feli began to step back.

"Get over here you fething bitch!" The marine shouted, "I'll rip your head from your neck!

Feli drew her Hellpistol and fired, point-blank, into the thing's face.

"You destroyed my helmet, you little bitch!" The Marine shouted, "DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!"

The marine ripped its helmet from his head, so that it cloud see. The second its head met fresh air, it also met a las-bolt. Feli shouted with joy and yelled 'For the Emperor!' and then collapsed from blood loss. The other chaos marine turned to shoot Feli's unconscious form, but it was hit by a krak grenade. The marine fell to the ground and its bolter slid away. It quickly drew its Bolt Pistol. Commissar Siear fired another grenade into the thing and Elvira covered the thing in las-fire from her Hellgun.

"You really think you can hurt me?" The Marine laughed.

"For the Emperor!" Siear shouted back.

Elizabeta and Axel ran around the heretic's line of vision and grabbed Feli. They started to carry her back to the Leman Russ. When they were almost halfway there, the marine saw them. It turned at started charging them, drawing its own combat knife. Axel went to grab the sniper on his back, but fumbled with it and it dropped into the ground. He dropped to retrieve the sniper, a bolt round penetrated his shoulder as his finger gripped the sniper. His last shout of pain was cut short, as the high-reactive core of the bolt round exploded, showering Feli and Elizabeta in blood. Siear jumped from behind his cover and charged towards the Chaos Marine. Siear drew his power sword and lunged at the heretic.

"Die, foul beast!" Siear shouted, as he tried to plunge his power sword into the marine's belly.

The marine jumped to the left and raised his Bolt Pistol. Siear hit the deck, the bolt round flew over him and embedded itself in Elizabeta's face; Elvira and Feli were covered in gore. Siear jumped up and kicked the Bolt Pistol out of the marine's hands. Howling with rage the marine pulled his fist back, Siear had to duck before the marine's fist could slam into him. The marine shouted in rage, before kicking Siear in the shin. Siear cried in pain, dropping his sword which the marine quickly picked up. The marine laughed.

"Turn from your imprisonment and I may spare your pathetic life!" The marine shouted.

"Feth you!" came Siear's response.

"You have made your choice." The Marine shouted as he drew back the sword.

"Mustang 1-3 engaging hostiles!" came a shout from Siear's right.

No sooner had the mysterious voice said that, the marine's head was rolling on the floor, the trail of a krak missile coming from the right. Siear fell to the ground, the marine landing on him. He heard Elvira click her heels then give someone, probably Mustang 1-3, a report. Siear pushed the corpse of the marine off of himself, stood up and then dusted himself off. He looked around and saw Feli leaning on the Leman Russ, passed out, and Elvira talking with a Sergeant of the 1871st Konigswelt.

"Kommissar!" The Sergeant said, saluting and clicking his heels.

"At ease." Siear said, nodding. "Sit Rep?"

"Mustang, my company, is advancing forward to objective Imperial, a chaos held building about twenty click that way." He pointed in the way Siear had just come from, "We were waiting for the Super Heavies to go down, but that offensive has come to a halt. So, right now we're flanking."

"Your objectives are changed, I need to be escorted to 23rd Alexandria Elipson Command. I am their highest ranking officer. Our Colonel is too green for this." Siear responded.

"Understood sir." The Sergeant said.

The Sergeant turned, a templar like cross banging against his neck as his did, and called over a vox caster. The Sergeant and the vox caster removed their Stahlhelme and most of the squad followed suit and began to sitting down to take a break.

"Mustang Actual, this ist Mustang 1-3. Do you read, over?" The Sergeant said into the vox.

"Mustang 1-3, we copy. Vat ist es? Over." Came the reply.

"Ve have intercepted an imperial HVT. Request permission to bring him back to zhe lines. Over." The Sergeant said back.

"Granted, out."

"Gilbert, come und look at zhis!" one of the Konigswelters shouted.

The Sergeant turned and looked.

"Here zhey come!" the Konigswelter shouted, putting his Stahlhelm back on.

_**A/N: As always REVEIW! :D What do you think. Also I guess no one wants 15 Internets! No one could guess how the 4th Cadian fits in! :O**_


End file.
